Power steering systems in vehicles are used to generate forces that assist a driver when steering a vehicle. For example, when a driver applies torque to a handwheel, the steering system generates forces that assist turning of the handwheel by the driver. The position of the handwheel and other components in the steering system may affect the amount of torque a driver uses to turn the handwheel. As a handwheel turns, undesirable tactile vibrations (torque disturbances) may be felt at the handwheel by the driver. Methods and systems that minimize torque disturbances felt at the handwheel by a driver are desired.